1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat support structure for a saddle-riding type vehicle having a rider's seat and a separate pillion seat. The seat support structure includes a bracket disposed on the rider's seat fixed to a vehicle body, wherein the bracket provides a connection between the rider's seat and the pillion seat which is disposed posterior to the rider's seat.
2. Background Art
Japanese Patent No. 3504460 discloses an arrangement in which a rider's seat has a bracket fixed to a bottom plate thereof, wherein the bracket is also fastened to a bottom plate of a pillion seat from below the pillion seat, and the pillion seat is removable by disengaging the fastening between the bracket and the bottom plate of the pillion seat.